The Winning Team
by unknownChick14
Summary: Santana leads her team to the Paintball Tournament, and runs into a mysterious blondie.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm new to this, but I've already written things before on my spare time. Let me know whatcha think. This is an introduction, I should have the second chapter up in a bit.:)**

Enjoy

"Ouch try to go easy on me Lopez!", Puck stated while rubbing his shoulder, dropping his paint covered gun.  
>"Oh don't be such a baby, you're the 'puckasuras' <em>remember". <em>She reached into the bag around her waist and threw him an ice pack, making the mark she already made even bigger, since it hit his arm again. Santana smirked as he winced in pain as the pack hit him.  
>"Unff". realizing he couldn't make a snarky comment back, considering he was the one who made up that name in the first place, he grabbed the pack and walked away cleaning off his gun.<p>

A small blonde walked passed an in pain Puck and continued up to the latina.  
>"Come on you could at least go easy on him, were just practicing".<br>"Quinn I'm helping him learn that getting hit is bad and to never do that during a real game".  
>"Santana you do realize he <em>was<em> already out when you hit him?" A hint of sarcasm in her voice.  
>"Exactly that's why i shot him, hes gotta learn to stay down. And if I have to show him 'the lima heights way' then so be it."<br>After realizing she wasn't going to get an apology out of the hot-headed latina, she walked away to check on the rest of the team. After Santana was done packing up her equipment she went to go join _her_ team.

_'Yeah I know what your thinking, how am I the captain of the Lima Ohio Vipers. Easy I'm the best here, everyone loves and fears me, and I'm very tolerable to pain..Actually to tell you the truth they voted me Cap because, even thou im all those things, ill be there for my team no matter what. Yea, surprise surprise I have a soft spot for my team but that's it. All the other things in the world I don't care about...Besides me Breadstixs.'_

When Santana got to the group's table they were all sitting on the benches discussing how they were going to take on our opponents tomorrow during playoffs at the Annual Paintball Tournament. Kurt and Blaine were both saying how they couldn't wait to pump paint into the other players chest.

'_Even thou they are the most gayest players I've ever meet, I have to admit they definitely know how to block and cover' _  
>"Easy there tigers we don't need yous breaking your nails now do we?. We can't risk going into the playoffs with players down." I said as I took a seat in between Puck and Blaine.<p>

He playfully slapped my arm. "Haha, very funny. I may be a softy when it comes to bow ties or my Kurtsie Wortsie". _'Gag' _"But I'm very serious when it comes to paintball and killing the other team." He grinned while the rest of the team cheered in agreence. Kurt blushed and gave Blaine a peck on the cheek with a goofy smile.

To dropped the awkward mushy moment I said, "Since we have playoffs coming up, I've decided to go out and get us new uniforms". I grabbed the box on the ground near the table and held up our brand new shirts. They were purple with a dark blue armor shade on the sleeves going down to the bottom. On the front was the picture of a viper and on the back was your team number and name, with the Red Bull and Monster sponsor logos on the side. _'Yes we are so good we have two head companies sponsoring us'_  
>"When I call yous names come up and get your shirts."<br>"Sam Evans your number 4 and Trouty Mouth."  
>"Finn Hudson number 18 and Gigantor."<br>"Noah Puckerman your..."

"I said to call me Puck not Noah." He said.

"Mhhm I will.. Noah your number 69 and Puckasuras."

"My names Puck, _sandbags_." He yelled

I just rolled my eyes and gave him an evil wink. I called out Blaine and Kurt who were both number 8 and named Porcelain and Starkid. Matt Ruthford was number 71 and named Spider, _'He was named that ever since he had that spider stuck in his ear, eww.'_ Mercedes Jones and her boy toy Shane were next and got numbers 10 Aretha and 11 Cocoa. _'Im not going to get into how that name was givin' to him'._ Quinn's number is 22 and her name is Quinny. _'I asked if the shirt could say Prego but she just huffed and walked away, no clue why hmm.' _Lastly was Artie Abrams and he was 54 name Four Eyes.

After the Shirts and Viper Sweatpants were given out we headed back to our two team cabins, making sure not to wake up our other team rivals. The rest of my team went back to the rooms to put the gear away and get a good nights rest, even thou is like 11:00 at night, before the big day tomorrow. On my way back a dropped my stuff and my helmet came off its strap. I set the box down mumbling Spanish curses till I reached the helmet. But before I could pick it up a tall blond walked over and went to hand it to me. I reached for it and was meet with the most beautifulest blue eyes I have ever seen.

**This is just an intro, Should i continue..?looking forward to comments or suggestions:) spelling mistakes are my bad.**


	2. Chapter 2: Practice

**Just warning you now, i love leaving with a cliffhanger. Might bring Rory into this i don't know yet hmm, but enjoy;)**  
>AN: Warning Santana being Santana!

"Ugh". She looks over at her clock and sees its 7:30."Damn, why does breakfast have to be so early?" She looks over to her roommates and sees there nowhere in sight. "huh, wonder if there already eating. That's nice, leave your cap sleeping while u go stuff your faces full of..." Santana's thoughts were disrupted by the door opening unexpected. She shots up and slams her head against the bed above her. "Ouch, shit that hurt!"  
>"Santana?" Quinn walks in to the room to see her rubbing her forehead and smirks.<br>"What the hell, Q?"  
>"Just making sure you get up, every ones already at the mess hall."<br>"Yeah goal accomplished, now get out. I'll meet your there in 10."  
>"All right, and you might want to put some ice on that, its getting nasty." with that Quinn gives a quick wink and walks away.<br>"Blondes." she mumbles, then remembers the one she saw last night.

_Santana nods her head and takes the helmet and walks away. She wonders if she will ever get to see that same blonde again but without getting a good glimpse at who it was, she has no idea what to look for.__  
><em>_'Hey give me some credit, it was really late and dark last night. And all I remember are those piercing blue eyes.'_

_"Your welcome too." Brittany sadly mumbles and walks away, wondering if she will ever get to she that same brunette again._

Santana stands up and throws on one of her purple caption viper tee with a blue and gold ribbon insignia on it and sweatpants with her fav. pair of black converse.

I walk down the path to the hall and see a tall girl talking to a smaller brunette.  
><em>'Looks like one of the other teams, the tall girl must be cap she gots a green shirt with a blue and silver ribbon insignia on. Hmm shes got a really nice body?'...<em>with that thought she stopped walking and shook her head. _'What are you doing Lopez you came here to win not check out other girls.'_  
>She walks past and they glance at each other, even thou they can't see each other's faces that well, Santana still feels like shes seen her before. She thinks nothing of it and continues to the long building at the end of the path.<p>

_'"Rachel I have this strange feeling I've seen her before, how is that possible?" Brittany asked.__  
><em>_"I have no idea Britt. You must of had a strong feeling of dejavu or a vivid dream. I guess you'll meet her when we kick her teams ass."__  
><em>_"Language please but yeah i agree we will not come in 2nd again to those purple vipers.'..A couple seconds later..."Wait...whats dejavu?"'_

I walked up to the front door and once inside I noticed a huge banner saying '*Welcome all Paintball Teams*'. I walked over to my teams purple covered table and sat down next to Blaine.

"Whats up Cap-i-ti-on?"  
>"Nothing waiting to get out of here and shot something...so the usual."<br>"What a lady you are, want something to eat, they have eggos?" Blaine states. I shook my head. "Nah."

Puck scoots over next to me, joined by Artie, Quinn, and Mercedes.  
>"The eggos here are sick but I could get better ones in Juvy."<br>Quinn huffs, "Yeah okay, we all know you were terrified of that place." Puck scowls at Quinns response.  
>Artie stands up and asks if Mercedes wants anymore eggos.<br>"No I'm good..see if they got any tots thou."  
>"Okay then.", Artie walks away to go wait in the caf. line.<p>

Mercedes asked. "So whats the schedule for today?"  
>I responded, "Well once were done here we'll go back take showers and get our uniforms on. Then were going to do our usual gear check before our first practice match around 10:00."<p>

Matt, Finn, and Kurt sit down next to Q and Shane. Matt hands we a propel and a granola bar, knowing I don't like to eat before practice.

Artie came back and sat down, "They don't have any tots, sorry."  
>"Oh hell to the no I want my tots.", she starts to get up but Shane cools her down.<p>

_'Thank god for Shane or the cafeteria staff would have been screwed.' _I start eating my granola bar, and when I was finished I got up to throw my trash away and Kurt and Blaine followed.

"So who you looking at?" Blaine ask as Kurt looked like he was gonna ask the same thing.  
>"What are you talking about Blainy". Santana responded.<br>He looked at me and paused, and I thought I was in the clearing  
>Kurt saw me try to avoid the question and said, "You should really watch your leering so whos the girl."<p>

_'I was openly gay and did look at girls but not during paintball season which was pretty much 24/7. The last girl I let in cheated on me with one of my opponents. I never let anyone get that close to me anymore except my team._'

"How did you know?" I asked puzzled.  
>"Because you haven't stop looking at her since you sat down, plus thats how I looked at Kurt the first time I saw him." I snickered at the mushiness and added, "See Kurtsie Wortsie he loves you the mostest."<br>Kurt chuckled at my sarcasm and gave Blaine a quick kiss on the cheek and started talking. _'Phew that convos done'_

When Puck finally finished his eggos we got up to get showered and changed. I looked at Puck, "If you throwup it aint my faults."  
>"Im like iron my little lezbro." he smirked.<br>I looked at him and slapped his arm.  
>"Oww..thats the arm you hit yesterday dudet!" Puck quietly yelled.<br>"Yeah Iron." I smiled.  
>He flipped me off and went his separate way to the boys cabin next to us.<br>I yelled back, "Fuck you to buddy."  
>He winked back before stepping inside the cabin.<p>

Once we got changed we heading to the practice field. Once there we dropped our gear in a pile near the entranced and loaded and check the air in the guns.

I fixed my jersey so my captions badge is on the front and my number 1 and name HBIC is on the back. Kurt walks up to me and says, "Don't think were done with that conversation."  
>I smirked with my HBIC glare on "Yeah I think we are."<br>He looked over my shoulder and at the team we would be facing for the practice playoff match. Then laughed and said, "Umm..I don't think we are?."  
>I followed his glanced and noticed, out of my damn luck, a tall blond with blue eyes.<br>_'Ugh kill me now...wait blue eyes, thats the girl from last night too...they're the same girl?..wow she really is pretty.'_  
>Kurt saw my shocked and dazed expression and smiled. "Santana...I think its time you talk to her."<p>

**DUn Dun DuN..lol hope you liked it R&R, starting of slow but match and brittana meet next chapter.:D***


	3. Chapter 3: It's On

**I promise there will be some conflict and convo between Brittany and Santana in this chapter, so Enjoy.d:) Im kinda sad that there wasn't any reviews but I love to write so here yeah go!  
>AN- **cursing  
><strong>Rated<strong>- T nothing big yet

_'I can't believe it, one of the first games me and my team even get to play were going against her and the Irish Freaks'_

"Hun you might want to close your mouth, people are starting to look." Kurt said while trying to help her shut her mouth.  
>Eventually the shocked latina snapped out of it when the referee called her to the center of the field.<p>

"This is a 5 person capture the flag match, you may pick who you want to play, the remaining players will play in the next match tomorrow. Captains shake hands, then return to your team starting boxes." The referee stated before he blew his whistle.  
>Santana reached for the blondes hand and when they finally touched, it felt like lightning shooting through her body.<br>"Good luck." The blonde said slightly dazed from their hands touching and the dark chocolate eyes staring back at her.  
>"Yeah you to." With that Santana walked away smiling and returned to her team.<p>

Quinn was the first to notice her odd behavior.  
>"So, whats got you all gitty Lopez?"<br>"Nothing Fabgay, just focus on the match."  
>"hmph. I'm focused but <em>your<em> not, don't let _whatever_ this is get to your head. We need you at your best."  
>"Yeah, I know I'm the best one here." Santana said smirking.<br>"Thats my self-centered girl now lets go kick some Irish ass!"  
>"Hellz Yea!" she yelled then put on her mask and loaded her gun.<p>

The ref. called out, "Team Viper are you ready?"  
>Santana raised her hand and nodded; she then turned to her team and yelled, "Strike attack." The team switched positions so that Puck and Santana stood in the middle of the box guns pointing away from the enemy. Quinn was on Santana's left side gun pointing down and away. With Kurt and Blaine on Puck and Quinn's side facing outward back toward their team box.<br>"Team Irish are you ready?"  
>The tall girl raised her hand and nodded.<br>"3...2..!" He blew his whistle.

**Match 1**  
>She ran and slid into the top right side bunker firing on one of the Irish's cover man.<br>"Venom Block!" Santana yelled.  
>Kurt and Blaine both advance to the Dorito bunkers shooting at a small brunette.<br>She shot Blaine and he walked off the field with his hand up in the air indicating he was out and to not shot at him.  
>Kurt then shot the brunette's leg when she went to slid into the middle bunker. She walked off the field.<br>"Hummel cover Lopez!" Puck yelled while jumping into the top left side bunker taking out the of the Irish's center men.  
>Kurt ran up and gave Santana cover fire while she advanced to the middle bunker at 50 yard marker.<br>Santana was kneeling with one leg up, in case she had to fall back she could get up faster. She looked over her bunker and shot at one of their side flankers, she missed and ducked while he shot at back at her. She advanced a couple feet and finally took him out while he was focused on Kurt. Sadly he got Kurt before she could shot him.  
><em>'Its now 3 to 2 we can do this'<em>  
>Then out of nowhere the Irish's team captain rushed by Quinn and shot her, affectingly taking her out of the match.<br>"Puckasuras get the last guy, I'll get Blondie."  
>Puck rushed past Santana and shot at the back center man. They both shot each other at the same time and both walked off the field hands raised.<br>_'Just me and the Blondie'_  
>"Sudden Death". The ref. yells<br>She ran up to the center X which was directly in the center of the field. The Irish girl shot at her and the referee came over checking her to see if she got shot. She didn't so he ran back off the field with the rest of the referees. Santana reached behind her and took a capsule out of the strap and loaded her gun. She threw the empty container on the ground and advanced forward knee sliding into the opponents back side standing bunker. The blonde captain didn't see her slid in behind her and before she could react she felt a hand on her hip and a gun nozzle pointed into her back.  
>"Your out blondie." Santana told her in a raspy voice.<br>"My-yy names Brit-ttany." She stuttered half from shock and from the sensation of the hand that was still on her hip.  
>"Okay then <em>Brittany <em>puts the gun downs."  
>Brittany places the gun on the ground and puts her hands up. The ref. blows the whistle and the match ended. Santana takes of her mask and husks, "Its Santana by the way." sending shivers down Brittany's spine from Santana's breath on her neck. The Latina lets go of her hip, puts her mask back on and runs to Team Irish's starting box. She grabs their green flag and smirks as her team comes running over and congratulates her. Puck lifts Santana on his shoulder with the help of Finn and there all cheering because of their first victory match.<p>

*******

After the game they all shook hands and wished each other good game and started walking back to their cabins.  
>Santana looked behind her and saw Quinn talking to the small brunette that shot Blaine. She could faintly hear Quinn agree to something the midget said and say goodbye. Quinn ran up to Santana and said, "Rachel ask me if I wanted to go to the Opening Bonfire tonight with her."<br>"Quinn thats our competition and now your going on a date with the hobbit?"  
>"Her names Rachel and it is not a date. Shes nice and we are supposed to all get along arn't we. So I'm going you should go to."<br>"Theres no way I'm going to that stupid ass Bonfire Quinn, end of discussion."  
>Quinn looked behind them and saw Brittany running up to were her and Santana were walking. She smiled and said, "I bet you 10 bucks your gonna go tonight." With that she jogged away to go talk to Mercedes and disappeared into the cabin.<br>_'Hmm looks like Quinns gonna owe me 10 dol-'_. Her mind stopped when she turned around and was meet with those same beautiful blue eyes.

"Hey."  
>"Hi."<br>"You guys played a nice match, congrates that you won. But try not to get used to winning. Team Irish always wins in the end."  
>"Mhhm so then what was todays match...a warm up?" Santana smirked at Brittany.<br>"Maybe but I'll make sure to stop letting you win." She said flirtingly. "I was wondering would you like to go to the Bonfire tonight with me?"  
>"I wasn't planning on going thou."<br>"Please it'll be fun." She pouts and quivers her lower lip, Santana can resist it.  
>"Okay fine meet you at 6:00 at the mess hall."<br>"Cool, sleep tight." She gave the short latina a hug and walked away toward her team's cabin.  
><em>For some strange reason Santana can not wait intill tonight and runs the rest of the way back to her cabin ,slightly dazed from the hug, to get ready.<em>

**So I little Brittana and development of Faberry..Reviews and Suggestings are welcome. Next chapter is the ****Bonfire**** nite:)**


	4. Chapter 4: Bonfire

**Warning- Smut and cursing. ENJOY;) I feel generous so I uploaded two chapters today, Bye **

"Hurry up Lopez, I don't want to be the last one there!" Quinn yells into the cabin bathroom.  
>"I'll be out just go without me."<br>"Okay but you know your gonna miss your date with _Brittany_." Quinn responds smirking.  
>Almost like Santana knows shes smirking she says, "It's not a date...but hows the hobbit doing Quinny?"<br>Quinn huffs under her breath, "Bye Hopez!"  
>Santana smiles and finishes with her hair and heads out of the bathroom to the cabin door. On the way out she asks herself, <em>'Wait..what if Quinn's right, is this a date?'<em>.

With the thoughts circling through her head she made her way down the path to the Hall to meet Brittany. She saw Brittany standing there patiently waiting for her. _'I shouldn't have made her wait for me...what the hell Lopez you don't apologize to anyone.' _But no matter what I thought, she just felt different.

*******

"Hey." Brittany said noticeable excited that Santana showed up. "I thought you wouldn't show up."  
>"Sorry". <em>'There you go again apologizing'<em> "Shall we." We walked side by side to the bonfire and I spotted many other teams I haven't seen before. I saw a couple players from my team, they waved me over to sit next to them.  
>"Do you want to come meet some people from my team."<br>"Sure, I'd love to."  
>I smiled and grabbed her hand to pull her to my table. I didn't noticed the blush forming on her cheeks when I grabbed her hand.<br>When we got to the table I said, "This is Noah, my best man"  
>"Its Puck, nice to meet you."<br>"Nice to meet you too." She smiles back at him. He winks.  
>"Cool it Noah, no flirting."<br>She whispers into Santana's ear so only she can hear, "Don't worry I have my eyes on someone else."  
>Santana shivers when her breath hits the back of her neck. <em>'Who does she have eyes on...wait why do I care?'<em>  
>"MY NAME IS PUC-."<br>"And thats Quinn, Blaine, and Kurt."  
>They all shook hands and started talking. Then Rachel walked over and sat next to Quinn handing her a drink of sparkling cider.<br>"What's up Hobbit?"  
>"Santana I told you to call me Rachel, or Rachel Berry, or ."<br>"Okay Berry." She turns to Quinn and whispers. "You girls talks so fuckin' much Q."  
>"Shes not my girl Lopez, were just friends."<br>"Mhhm let me know how long that'll last."  
>She walks turns back to Brittany, "I'm going to get a drink, would you like one?"<br>"Look at Lopez being all gentlemen, my little lezbro is growing up."  
>"Shut it Puckerman, you may be on my team but that doesn't mean I can'ts still kick your ass."<br>Brittany grabs Santana's hand and says, "Sure," and smiles at her. Santana blushes at the contact.  
><em>'That smile is going to be the death of me'<em>  
>She drops Santana's hand and the Latina walks over to the table, still blushing, to get her and Brittany drinks.<p>

******

Brittany may not be the smartest fish in the sea but she does recall hearing Puck call Santana a lezbro? _'Wow does that mean shes gay, I might have a chance with her. But they could always be joking. Maybe Santana and Puck are dating and shes straight.?' _Brittany was deep in thought, then she noticed a cute blonde boy walking up to Santana. She couldn't make out what they were saying but say the annoyed expression on her face. Brittany walked over and asked the boy if he could get a drink for her. When he didn't move she pouted and put her hand on his shoulder, "Please?"  
>He nods and smirks and walks away to retrieve the requested drink.<p>

"What was that for, I got you a drink?"  
>"I know, now lets make a run for it" She grabs Santana's hand and they run into the crowd of people under the pavilion, almost spilling their drinks.<br>"That should give us some time, hopefully he'll get the message. What were you guys talking about anyway?"  
>"Wouldn't you like to know." Santana responded huskily.<br>Brittany picked up on the tone and moved closer, inches away from her face. "Yea I would but I can always ask him." She starts to walk away toward the boy when Santana pulls her back. "You could but then he will just follow us all night." Brittany smirked happy that the latina didn't want her to leave. "He was just asking me if I wanted a drink and to dance with him."  
>"Ohh." Brittany looks down at her hands. Santana notices and quickly adds, "But I said I wasn't interested and he wasn't my type and to get lost. But persistent as he is, he keep asking me and I was so close to kicking him square in the balls."<br>"But thanks to me and my persuasive skills hes probally running around panicking."  
>"Ha yea thanks to you but if he does find us we are screwed. And I'm running and leaving you alone to deal with him and his hormones."<br>"Who said he's gonna find us." Brittany winks at Santana and takes a sip of her cider.  
><em>'Definitely the end of me'<em>  
>Santana starts chuggin' on her cider enjoying the silence when "Like a G6" blasted through the speakers at the DJ booth. Every got up and started to dance.<br>"I love this song, wanna dance?" Brittany responds slightly tipsy.  
>"Britt I'm not the kind of person who likes to dance in public."<br>Happy that shes got a nickname she grabs Santana's cup and puts it on the nearest table and pulls her into the group of dancing campers.  
>"Well it looks like you gonna have to make an exception." She smiles at Santana and starts dancing around her. "Come on get lose Sanny." She then husks in her ear, "And have fun."<br>At that moment shes doesn't know what takes her over, maybe that shes a bit tipsy too, but all she knows is shes dancing with Brittany and everyone around them fades away. Brittany puts her hand on Santana's hip and starts to move with the latina. Santana's face feels flustered but she doesn't care, all shes thinking about is those sea blue eyes staring at her. Brittany spins Santana around a couple times and stops so that her back is against the short girls front. The latina starts to get nervous at how close they are but her thoughts quickly disappear when Brittany starts grinding up against her to the beat. She sighs and starts to dance back by putting her hands on the blondes hips and moving with her. The tall blonde turned to face her still dancing only millimeters apart from her face. The dance starts to get very heated fast and she doesn't know why but she starts to feel a tingle in between her legs. The feeling is like ectasy and she wants more. She pulls her even closer and starts to grind against Brittany's core. The blonde bites back a moan and puts her hands in Santana's hair whimpering. Santana closes her eyes for what felt like a second, and opens them to see dark blue eyes staring back at her hungrily. Before she realizes what she is doing, intill her lips connect with Brittany's. She's shocked but moans into the kiss as Brittany deeps it by slipping her tongue past the latina's lips. Their tongues fight for dominance and continue kissing passionately while still grinding each other to the rhythms of the next song. Santana is the first to pull back and Brittany groans at the loss of contact. They dance in sync with the music like they were made for each other. Both their faces were red and hearts beating fast at the need for oxygen. The music ended and they pulled apart facing each other. Brittany pulls Santana out of the crowd past the slightly dazed by standards that watch the scene play out in front of them. She then takes her away from the bonfire toward their cabins. She stops and looks at Santana.  
>"I'm sorry about that I just really wanted to kiss you." She looks down at the ground ashamed.<br>Santana reached for her chin and kissed her on. Brittany sighs into the kiss and places her hand on the latina's side and runs them down to her hips. Santana pulls away due to the lack of breathing.  
>"Don't be it was amazing." Santana looks at her with full honesty.<br>Brittany smiles and blushes at the compliment. "Can I see your phone?" Santana gives the blonde her phone, and Brittany types in her number and saves it to the contacts. "Now you can call or text me anytime you want."  
>"I will, you can count on that." Giving her a seductive wink. Brittany leans in for another kiss when Rachel, Quinn, and Puck and the rest of their teams come out from under the pavilion and walk towards them.<br>Puck looks at the girls who were now blushing and smirks. "Did we interrupt something?"  
>"Get out of here Puckerman and take the blondie and Barbara over there with yea."<br>They teams huff and walk past them.  
>Brittany turns to Santana. "I should probably get back too and get some rest I have target practice simulation tomorrow."<p>

"Me too hopefully I will see you there." Santana smiles, and Brittany grabs her hand. "I would like that. Goodnight Santana." Brittany gives her a quick peck on the lips and walks to her cabin. The latina is left dazed at everything that happened tonight.

She gets to her cabin and sends brittany a text saying. 'I had an amazing time tonite, hopes to do it again soon. Sleep tight Britt. xxo' - San.

Santana gets ready for bed and is putting on her pajama short when her phone buzzes. She smiles and opens the text from Brittany. It reads 'Me too, your a better dancer than u think;). Nite xox' -Britt.

She smiles and goes to sleep, still holding her phone, thinking about that one and only blonde she'll get tomorrow.

**Hope you enjoyed this. Its the first time I've ever written a little smut so go easy. Comments, Reviews and Suggestions are welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5: Shocking Discoveries

**klipsey15: Thanks:)**

**lileyfan1415: Haha. You will have to see, but don't get too comfortable. I threw a wrench in the story. Thanks for the double comment, it means a lot:]**

**Eh: Thank you for the help, I don't recall a story but if you can send me a link I will read it. If anything matches up I will delete it, I don't write to take other people's ideas. This was all made up. Thanks for the heads up thou.**

**M: Will do, here it is:D**

It has been a while since my last update. I went paintballing yesterday and damn did it sting, but it was awesome! There's trouble in Brittana paradise, but I promise to make up for it later;)..Anyway, Enjoys8)

Shots rang out, and stopped just as fast as they started. Brittany looked up to see the black knight's chest panel go from the color green to red. A voice rings out. "Black Knight King: Game Over". He slides down the wall and remains motionless. She pokes the knight, while Santana is looking at her gun. "Captain Lopez you have taken heavy damage from the knight, you lose a life." Brittany looks over and sees Santana's chest blink out a three then drop down to a two.  
>"Damn knight!" Santana mumbled underneath her breath.<br>"I'm sorry, this is all my fault, now you one life down. It should have been me to get hit, not you."  
>"Don't worry about, lets just go back to the turn and this time turn right."<br>Santana starts to walk away toward the bend with a frowning Brittany following. _'Santana's gonna never trust me now, why am I so stupid!'_

&&&&&&&&&

"Look the castle is just up ahead, finally out of this godforsaken maze."  
>"Yea, great" Brittany looks at her shoes sheepishly and keeps walking.<br>"Come on you can't be getting soft on me now. We have to win this for our teams. I have to win this...I-I can't lose their trust again."  
>Brittany notices her hesitant response, and was gonna question her on it. When that same creepy voice sounded causing Santana to jump, "Congratulations Captains you made it past the maze, but your not alone!."<br>"Freak ass voice is gonna scare the shit out of me, one day...not that I was scared or anything."  
>"Mhmm, what does he mean were not alone?"<br>"No, clue but I'm gonna kill it." She advances to a giant steel door and it opens by itself. She looks over to Brittany, "Please when you see something move shot it, I can't lose another life."  
>"I will, I swear."<br>They move in about 7 feet from where the doors open and they see vest with purple patches and panels on them. "Take off your old vests and put them by the entrance and grab the new vests teams, and let the game begin."  
>Brittany walks over and grabs a vast and hands one to Santana. They put them on a progress forward to watch looks like a dungeon gate. Santana pulls a switch and it opens.<br>"What does he mean by teams?" At that very moment a shot flies over her right shoulder barely hitting her panel. "Fuck, get down Brit!"  
>"Welcome to the first ever Glow in the Dark match...Hit the lights." at that very moment all the lights shut off and left us in the dark startled. "How the hell do you play laser tag in the complete dark."<br>"Vests activate, and good game."  
>Both Santana's and Brittany's vest glow a dark purple, followed by other objects in the dungeon. Then out of the corner of her eye Santana sees a light green run behind a table in another room.<br>"Brit it's Team Green, Rory and Lauren. They made it and we got to take em' out before we advance to to level 2."  
>"Got it, you get Zizes. I'm going for Rory."<br>"You sure, I don't like Rory and he has a nag for hitting on you. No me gusta nada Rory."  
>"Hey, it's okay. I got it, and your gonna have to stop speaking French. I failed that class twice."<br>She chuckles lightly. "Brits it's Spanish not French?"  
>"That to, okay lets do this. ready.'<br>"I was born ready." Santana moves to get up and ran against the wall she stops when she feels a hand on her wrist. "Brit we have to hur-" Santana was cut off by soft lips being pressed against hers. It was a chaste kiss but still left the two breathless. "Don't die San." She takes off in the opposite direction to take out the Irish kid. Santana watches her as she leaves, then shakes her head and gets back to the game. She moves to the nearest opening and sees a green figure hid behind a steel gate. She slides her way around the other side and takes a clear shot through the gate through a handle hole. It hits Lauren in the left shoulder and she leans father down and takes off running away from the firing latina.  
>"How the hell did she see me. Your gonna pay for this Lopez. You might be good but I bet Blondie isn't." Lauren runs past where Santana was positioned by the gate and progresses to where Brittany ran off to.<br>"O hell to the fucking no." Santana runs after her. Lauren hears her behind her and shots randomly behind her and keeps running to where her teammate should be located. Santana jumps around a corner to avoid being shot at. Seeing that Lauren stopped to take a breather she pulls her gun out from behind her and takes a clean shot to her chest panel. She sees the color go from a light green to a glowing red. "Captain Lauren Zizes from Team Ram, Game Over!"  
>"You better be lucky Lopez! This is unfair shit, but who cares there is no way Brittany can take out Rory. HA." She exits through the nearest exit at the far left. Santana takes precaution and continues forward to find Rory, but stops when she hears someone talking.<p>

#$%^&*(()!

"Brittany you know you can't beat me, so why don't you join me, eh?. Let me get Santana out and we can progress together?" Rory looks straight into Brittany eyes with a smirk. "I-I can't, I'm sorry." She takes a step back and lowers her gun. Rory sees this and notices fear in her eyes and steps forward. "You always do what she says, your like her little bitch mate. Your team can finally be number one and the only thing stopping you is her. You are so close, you can't trust her. She doesn't trust you.  
>"What are you talking about she trusts me.?"<br>"HA, alright mate believe what you want but I was told she's just using you to win this year. Did she ever tell you what happened last year with her last girlfriend. Santana is a soulless bitc-. A shot flys past Brittany and hits Rory right dead center on his chest. He looks up to see a fuming Latina with her gun still pointing at him.

"You should go now Rory before Iz be wrecken' your pretty little elf face."  
>"What ever Lezpez, we'll cream you at the playoffs. You think your all that, but you haven't even told Brittany here." He looks at points at Brittany. "What happened last year, talk about trusting." Brittany looks down and Santana steps forward toward Rory.<br>"You know nothing _Kid_ now go!" Shes almost a foot away from Rory, when he backs up huffing, but clearly scared of what the short Latina could do. "Remember Britt the offer still stands." He leaves through the door Lauren left in. Brittany turns to Santana.  
>"What is he talking about, what happened last year."<br>"It's nothing okay lets just go, we made it this far and I'm not losing."  
>"All you care about is you winning, what about me I wan't to win to!" Their voices raising slightly.<br>"I'm winning this for us."  
>'When was there an us. What are we Santana?"<br>"I just...I don't know Britt lets talk about this after okay. I-I can't deal with this now." Santana starts to walk away. Brittany grabs her wrist and spins her around. "What do you mean after. You keep ignoring the question. You don't trust me do you, I thought I liked you? Guess I was wrong."  
>"No, Britt your not, it's a hard story to tell, she was my first love and she broke my heart."<br>"Who broke your hea-

"Attention players, we are suffering from a technical difficulty. We would ask you to please find an exit and return to the lobby. Sorry for the inconvenience."

^^^^^&&&*****

"What the fuck, you have got to be kidding me."  
>"Lets just find an exit, and we are not done talking about this.' Brittany starts to walk away, when she turns around, "Ummm, wheres the exit again?"<br>"Im not sure, I saw Lauren go out one earlier. It should be farther down here somewhere. And yes we are!." She walks down the hall, where she fought Lauren.  
>"Great were stuck here until we find an exit."<br>"Instead of bitchen', why don't you help me find an exit? hmmm." Santana notices Brittany's hurt expression and quickly responds again. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap on you. Lets just find the way out and we can talk like you wanted to. Okay?'  
>Brittany smiles back. "Okay."<br>"Cool...hmmm the door was right about...here." The door swings open and Santana walks through. "I am good. Heres the exit Brit."  
>"Coming."<br>"The dude thingy said go down to the lobby, right."  
>"Yepps, I know where that is." Brittany leads Santana back to the lobby with a proud smile upon her face.<br>They finally make it to the lobby to see teams sitting around talking waiting for the instructor. They proceed to their teams and sit down next to them. Across the room Santana can see Rory eyeing up Brittany. She goes to stand up and smack that sniveling grin off his face, when she sees her. The one girl she never wanted to see again. The person that is still haunting her dreams. _'And FYI, i don't get nightmares'. _That light brown haired, hazeled eyed bitch that made her year, last year, a living HELL.  
>"Yo Sandbags why are standing ther-" Then they all see who shes staring at, and mixed emotions flash across there faces.<br>The team starts talking,  
>"Why is she back here."<br>"That bitch can't get enough can she?"  
>"I thought she was gone, probably came back for the puckzilla." Puck smirks, but Quinn slaps his arm.<br>"Look at her sh..."

Santana **blocks** out the conversation as the mystery girl stands up and walks in her direction. Brittany sees Santana's **discomfort**.  
>"San are you okay?" The latina's mouth is too dry to talk, she just <strong>gasps<strong>.

Then the hazeled eyed girl is only a foot away, when she reaches the Santana she smirks. "Glad I can still put that shocking sexy look on your face babe."

Shes **speechless**, **hurt**, and all she wants to do is go all lima heights on this girls ass. But all she can do is **whisper** out.

_**"Vanessa..."**_

The suspense is killing me. I was gonna do more levels, till I realized I'm going off track. So the next will be more into Santana's past and why she's so hidden. Happy April Fools Day; Comments and Suggestions are welcomed..THEY ARE MY FUEL!;)


End file.
